


Tales From The Coffeeshop

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Twice One Shots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff, Horror, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A one shot featuring the best pairing this side of SaiDa.





	Tales From The Coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, enjoy. It's my first attempt at writing fluff of any sort, but I don't think it's fluff.
> 
> Also there's a twist somewhere in there, see if you can spot it.
> 
> Also, also, I wrote this between the hours of 2:57am and 4:54am, so, forgive the mistakes.

The coffee shop was loud, the coffee was always terrible and the weather dreadful; none of that mattered to Nayeon, who sat huddled in a corner with her eyes locked on the barista hurriedly filling cups and orders. She watched on in amusement as the barista spilled coffee on one waiting patron, messed up on fancy mixed drinks and overall struggled with being swamped by customers all enjoying their winter break. After having watched the object of her infatuation suffer enough, Nayeon decided to go over and introduce herself, casually pushing past the people waiting in line; she made sure to cut in front of certain people, people that looked spineless enough to intimidate, she used her natural scathing gaze to completely shut down any would be complainers.

"Hi, welcome to Baked Bests. What can I get you?" The barista asked exasperatedly, as Nayeon reached the counter

"Americano" answered Nayeon with a wink

The barista shook her head, as if taken aback by such a simple request, and pointed to the menu above her head.

"There's like 200 things to pick from and you want black coffee?" 

"I like things simple"

"I'm in no place to judge, I just work here" 

Their exchange over with, the barista filled a small paper cup with strong black coffee and water, and handed it to Nayeon; upon receiving the coffee, Nayeon paid and let her beautifully manicured nails brush against the barista's open palm and wrist. A classic tactic for Nayeon and, one that worked fairly well. The barista gave Nayeon a puzzled look as she took the money and chucked it in the register. She looked at Nayeon and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?" She asked, nodding to the line behind Nayeon

"How about your number?" 

The barista reached past the register and plucked a business card from a small holder and handed it to Nayeon.

"We do deliver if you're on campus, otherwise, you're out of luck" she said, offering a plastic smile "Anything else?"

"I meant-" 

Nayeon was flustered, something foreign to her, by this woman's complete lack of interest. The nails against the hand thing always worked, but apparently, not this time.

"Can I get your number-" Nayeon paused to read the woman's name tag "Sana?"

"I don't usually give my number out to strangers, even really attractive strangers, sorry"

"Unfortunate, but I respect your decision. I'll just take my coffee and leave you to work" 

Nayeon flashed Sana an awkward smile, grabbed her coffee and left the coffee shop; she pulled her coat tighter around her in response to the bitterly cold air. She stood near the bus stop and sipped her coffee, it was as bitter as she was. 

"Did I come on too strong?" She thought "Maybe I wasn't direct enough"

"I mean, you did ask for her number"

"I even did the nail thing"

"Oh god, I'm going to die alone"

"Wait. She said you were attractive. She noticed you"

A smile crept across Nayeon's ruby red lips, her already pink cheeks flushed a shade darker and her heart beat just a little bit faster. Nayeon very nearly spilt her coffee when the sound of the coffee shop's bell rang out, signaling the arrival or departure of a customer; she couldn't believe her luck when she noticed who had most recently departed from the store. Sana.

"Oh no, she's going to think I'm creepy. She's going to think I'm one of those incels who can't take no for an answer. Oh god, what do I do?" 

Nayeon's inner monologue was drowned out the instant Sana saw her and gave a wave before walking over.

"Hey Americano, you still want my number?" She casually asked

"Yeah, totally" 

Sana appeared to think it over for a moment as she tied her long, chocolate brown hair into a high pony; just high enough to be cute but also sexy.

"How about, we get something to eat, have a chat and then we can exchange numbers?" Sana offered, giving a genuine smile this time.

"Yeah, yeah, food sounds good" agreed Nayeon, who was thankful that the cold was wreaking havoc on her cheeks "Any suggestions?"

"How about you pick? I'm easy" 

Nayeon's eyebrow raised so fast at the emphasis Sana put on the word 'easy' that it damn near joined her hairline. Surely this girl was messing with her. 

"There's this great pizza place nearby, D.O Jimorno's. They have the best deep dish this side of the world" Nayeon gushed "I mean, if you like pizza"

Sana nodded, saying "like I said, when it comes to things to eat...I'm easy"

The journey to D.O Jimorno's Pizza Palace and Telephone Museum, was filled with laughs and gentle hand holding; Nayeon couldn't help but hang onto every word that left Sana's mouth, in all honesty, Nayeon was focused more on Sana's soft pink lips than anything else but still found herself wanting to know more and more about the barista-turned-potential-love-of-her-life. Sana was finishing up a story when they reached the front door of D.O Jinorno's.

"So, I went 'taxi, taxi' while trying not to slip in the rain in those damn heels, everyone thought I was dancing, they all drove right past me" 

"Oh my god, how did you end up getting home?"

"I managed to convince a drunk guy to let me ride along in his Uber. Don't know where he ended up, but hey, at least I got home"

Nayeon let out a small giggle and wrapped her fingers around Sana's forearm; to her delight, Sana didn't pull away.

"So, this is the place, huh?" Sana asked, looking the building up and down "I like it. You've got good taste, Nayeon"

It dawned on Nayeon that she didn't remember giving Sana her name, perhaps it slipped out during their conversation.

"Yeah, I really like this place, the owner, Jimin, is cool but a complete head case. Whatever you do, don't mention the jukebox, okay?"

"Jukebox?"

"Yeah, he's really touchy about having no jams"

Sana gave Nayeon a strange look, perhaps reconsidering her idea to hang out with Nayeon; she must've decided against running for the hills, because she pushed the door open and lead Nayeon by the hand to an empty booth, away from prying eyes. Moments after taking their seats next to each other, a young man placed two menus in front of them.

"Hi Nayeon" he said

"Oh, hey, Jeon...I'm sorry, Jungkook. Still working for your old man?" She asked

"Yeah, he's a real task master" he laughed nervously "Uh, can I get you two anything to drink?"

Sana answered before Nayeon could, much to Nayeon's surprise.

"Two pitchers of beer and a shit ton of shots, if you've got" 

Jungkook was silent for a moment, mouthing out the words as he wrote down the order.

"...and a shit ton of shots. Got it. Anything else?"

Again, Sana spoke before Nayeon.

"One more thing, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but only if I know the answer"

Nayeon felt an arm around her waist and a hand on her stomach, she looked at Sana, who was focused on their waiter.

"Do you think Nayeon is pretty?"

Jungkook stammered, trying his best to hide his darkening cheeks.

"Y-yes-yeah. I-I mean who w-wouldn't?"

Sana pulled herself closer to Nayeon and kissed her on the temple, maintaining eye contact with the embarrassed waiter.

"Do you think she's hot, hmm?"

"Uh-uh-uhm, I-"

Another kiss, on her cheek this time. Something about Sana made Nayeon jelly, she couldn't even bring herself to stop Sana.

"Do you want to fuck her?"

Sana's sweet, girlish voice was now deep, husky and unbelievably sexy.

Jungkook went pale at the word 'fuck' and dropped his notebook, after crouching down for an extended period of time, Jungkook stood up, notebook in hand and a beet red face; he was positively shaking as he repeated Sana's order.

"I-I'll be right back" he said, voice cracking, before sprinting off to the kitchen.

Nayeon regained her composure and removed Sana's hand from her abs, instead, she intertwined their fingers, making sure to keep Sana's hands busy.

"Why'd you do that to the poor kid?" Asked Nayeon, leaning into Sana's neck

"I was just messing with him. Besides...I can answer those questions"

"I'm all ears"

"Yes. Yes and absofuckinglutely"

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Drinks first and food for later. We're going to need it"

Nayeon's pulse pounded in her head, she felt it deep inside her, she yearned for Sana's touch; the woman currently turning her into putty was a far cry from the bumbling barista that Nayeon had developed a crush on, Sana was different and Nayeon loved it. When the drinks arrived, Sana pounded back two shots of rum, followed by whiskey then tequila; Nayeon hesitated for a moment.

"Do you hate your liver that much?" She joked

"I want to get a little fucked up, drunk sex is always more fun"

Even though Nayeon may disagree from previous experience, she nonetheless, raised a glass and joined Sana in her attempts to get mortal. As the night wore on and the drinks kept coming, Nayeon could feel herself falling under Sana's spell, her scent was intoxicating, the way she looked at Nayeon turned her to butter, she couldn't help but feel right with Sana. 

Sensing that the evening was drawing to a close, Sana ordered a pizza to go and settled the cheque with a fancy, black credit card; Nayeon noticed something strange, the card had the name "Myoui Mina" on it.

"Hey, who's Mina?" Nayeon said, slurring slightly

"Oh, it's my mom's card. I'm supposed to use it for emergencies and this seems like one, so, yeah" 

After paying for the drinks and food, Sana arranged for a ride back to her place; Nayeon wasn't in any shape to be going home, so she went along to Sana's. The taxi arrived at the designated house before long and Sana helped Nayeon out the car and into a massive foyer. Brass and wood accents complimented the white marble tiles, expensive portraits hung on the walls, the house carried a very well put together air about it.

"Wow, this place is pretty" Nayeon stated, looking from tapestry to portrait.

"It's not bad" Sana said with a shrug "Hey, do you want to relax in my bed? It's totally okay if you fall asleep"

"But what about what you wanted to do to me? You were very excited about it" 

Sana hugged Nayeon tightly to her chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I know it's only been one very drunk date, but I want to make this a thing"

"You mean?"

"I guess I'm your girlfriend now, Nayeon"

The words sent warmth coursing through Nayeon's veins, she wanted nothing more in that moment than to be Sana's girlfriend, she wanted to be her lover, the one she came home to every day, she wanted to be her beginning and end, her sun and moon.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Sana said, carrying Nayeon to her bedroom.

 

When Nayeon next woke, she had fond memories of Sana laying next to her, kissing her every so often and whispering sweet things to her. Then she felt the cold metal around her neck, and wrists and ankles; she felt cold concrete against her bare thighs and back. Nayeon opened her eyes, only to see a figure next to her in the dim light. Nayeon stifled a scream in case whoever had put her in these chains was still around.

"Sana" she whispered to the figure next her "Sana, is that you?"

The figure mumbled back in response, barely audible above the rattling of the chains.

Harsh light burst forth from above them, forcing Nayeon to close her eyes tightly. The sound of heels clicking against wood echoed throughout the room; a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh good. You're awake. Sorry about your inevitable hangover but I did what I had to do. You understand yes, Nayeon?"

"Sana, what the fuck is going on. I'm scared"

"No no baby, don't be scared. I won't hurt you ever again. Unless you misbehave like her over there"

Nayeon shifted her gaze to the previously unseen figure. She gasped in horror at the state of the woman: her long pitch black hair had been cut short on one side, uneven and jagged as if done with a knife, she was missing three fingers on her left hand and her right middle finger, deep scars covered her legs and stomach, worst of all, her mouth had been sewn shut with what appeared to be silk. Nayeon's tears spilled over when she read the name on the collar around the woman's neck. Myoui Mina.

"What the fuck, why?" Nayeon choked out through her tears.

"Because, I see what I want and then I take it. You should appreciate how simple that is"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing unpleasant, if you listen to my every command. Otherwise, you'll end up like my ex girlfriend over there, and that would be a real waste"

Nayeon just sobbed violently in response to Sana's statement. 

"Oh, come on now. It's not so bad. You should have seen what happened to my other ex, the one before Mina, wow. It was rough"

Sana crouched down near Mina and grabbed her face roughly in her hand and kissed her forehead; Sana gently undid the silk stitches that bound Mina's mouth shut and let the silk threads fall to the ground. She turned to Nayeon and gave her a wink before standing up and checking her clothing for dirt. Nayeon recognised the clothing as her own from the day before. Sana blew each of them a kiss and traipsed up the steps, flicking a switch on the way up that shut off the dim light in the basement, leaving only the light from the opened door.

"You two have fun now, get to know each other, okay? Never forget, I love you very much and that will never change" Sana said in her sweet, melodic voice; before off handedly saying "I've got my eyes on a cute little blonde thing, Kim Dahyun. So, I might be late, don't wait up, okay?"

The door creaked shut, plunging the basement into pitch darkness.

Nayeon heard nothing but quiet sobbing next her.

She saw nothing but black.

As dark as her favourite

Americano

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you made it this far and didn't hate it, leave a comment below and don't forget to like and subscribe to receive daily facts about catfish.
> 
> I am incapable of writing anything that isn't horror, someone save me please.


End file.
